


Over Due Overtime

by FauxDoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Currently in 'preproduction', F/F, F/M, I haven't been active in OW since Doomfist dropped, I'll add more tags when i can, I'll be reading up on the new stuff, M/M, and fair warning, but be prepared to yell at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxDoe/pseuds/FauxDoe
Summary: The way Sombra saw it, she had two choices. Either A: Let the mysterious "Ms. Mann" simply use up all of Talon's resources to start another half baked loose canon of an Omnic crisis, or B: Bring what she could to Overwatch, hope that they'd be able to decipher her heavily encoded messages, and find whatever this 'crux' was to Mann's plan....When she put it that way, there was really only one option.
Kudos: 5





	Over Due Overtime

Sombra always loved the thrill of running from someone who wanted her dead. Not just escaping from a dangerous situation, but having to combine her skills in unique ways to keep herself a step ahead of certain death. That being said? This was starting to get tiresome. Overwatch may have been the closest thing to a fighting chance the world had for whatever her bosses had let themselves get talked into, but she wished they would shut up about truth and justice and, ugh, _high moral fiber_ for three seconds and just shoot at her.

In any case, she could see her window of opportunity closing. Best to hit the start button and run.

* * *

**INITIATING BOOT SEQUENCE**

...

** BOOT SEQUENCE AT 15% **

...

...

...

_** WARNING: BOOT SEQUENCE INTERRUPTION  
FILE "JANE DOE" CORRUPTED  
  
** _ ** CONTINUE? **

** Y/ ~~N~~ **

...

Y

...

**RE-INITIATING BOOT SEQUENCE**

...

...

** FILE "JANE DOE" BOOTED SUCCESSFULLY **

...

...

** PROJECT "OVERTIME" SUCCESSFULLY INITIATED **

** NOTIFYING LUDWIG RESIDENCE **

**... **

**... **

** LUDWIG RESIDENCE NOT FOUND **

** NOTIFYING NEXT OF KIN **

**... **

**... **

** NOTIFYING NEXT OF KIN **

**... **

**... **

** NEXT OF KIN CONTACTED **

** INITIATING AUTONOMY SEQUENCE **

* * *

Ranging from brilliant scientist to prodigal surgeon, Angela Zeigler was a great many things. Unfortunately, she could now add surprised and angry to that list. A core pillar to her continued fight for Overwatch and all it stood for was the memory of her grandfather. She'd never had the displeasure of meeting the monster himself, but from the only story she'd ever managed to tease out of her parents she knew she _never_ wanted to be the woman he wanted her mother to be. In fact, through much effort, she'd all but washed her hands of him. Of course, when it came to the man, as was always hinted at, it seemed that wouldn't be so easy.

_'Dearest [GRANDCHILD]. If you are reading this message, it's your lucky day! An old project of mine was finally activated, and requires your assistance. While I'm sure you are more than capable of handling the situation, please contact you're beloved [GRANDFATHER] so I may see to it personally. Warm regards, [GRANDFATHER].'_


End file.
